


Tell Me a Princess Story

by moonstone1520



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Bedtime Stories, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Heavy Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, So fluffy it hurts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstone1520/pseuds/moonstone1520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is baby sitting and is tasked with telling a princess story. But he doesn't know any princess stories...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me a Princess Story

**Author's Note:**

> I know I specialize in angst, and I've been tearing lots of hearts out lately, so here's a fluffy bit of fluff for you!

"Tell me a princess story."

Sherlock stiffened and narrowed his eyes at the toddler in front of him. "I don't know any princess stories," he said, dismissively.

"Then make one up," the toddler chirruped in reply. He felt his resolve weakening and dissolving in the face of the gap toothed grin the blonde haired child bestowed on him. "Please?"

He rolled his eyes heavenward and sighed. "Fine." 

Ella clapped her hands and giggled at his response, then patted the small space next to her in the twin bed. "Sit." 

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at the command, but did as the three year old queen bade. Once he was settled, Ella snuggled up next to him, heedless of his rigidity. "Tell," she commanded.

 _Right then_ , he thought. "Once upon a time," he began, "there was a beautiful maiden who lived in the mystical city of London. She was kind and gentle to everyone, and everyone was kind and gentle to her. Except the dashing prince. He was not very nice to the princess."

"The prince was a poopyhead?" Ella gasped.

Sherlock internally cringed. "Yes, the prince was very much a... poopyhead," he said reluctantly. "But the princess, with her large heart, saw through his poopyhead ways and fell in love with him."

"Why?" Ella asked, her large eyes beginning to droop. 

"Well, let me get to that bit," Sherlock groused. "You see, the prince was very self-absorbed. He only worried about what he needed from the beautiful princess and not how his methods made her sad. Until he needed the princess to do him a very, very big favor."

"What was it?" Ella yawned. 

"The prince needed the princess to kill him," Sherlock said ominously.

"And did she?" Ella asked, fighting to keep awake.

"She did. But the prince wasn't dead for very long. He wasn't dead at all, actually. He needed some bad men to think he was dead, but he wasn't really. The princess brought him back to life."

"How?"

"By simply being there," Sherlock murmured. 

"Did they live... happily... ever... after...?" Ella said, drifting off to sleep.

"Yes, they did live happily ever after," he whispered in reply. Sherlock eased himself out of the toddler's bed and tucked her in. "Good night Ella," he said. 

"'Night, Uncle Sherlock," came the sleepy reply. His lips quirked up in a smile as he turned off the light and left the toddler's room. 

"Mary texted me. She and John should be home in a couple hours. She wanted to check in and make sure you hadn't shown Ella any headless nuns," Molly smirked as he entered the sitting room. "How'd it go?" She was curled up into the sofa, flipping channels on the television. Sherlock flopped down next to her. 

"She asked for a princess story," Sherlock deadpanned. Molly turned to look at him, amused. "I don't  _know_ any princess stories," he grumbled.

"So what story did you end up telling her?" she asked, her eyes dancing. "Please tell me that Mary and John will let us leave in one piece and that she won't have nightmares."

Sherlock grinned and leaned in for a kiss. "I told her the story of us."


End file.
